


Hair Raising [PODFIC]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura McEwan reads this work by AtlinMerrick, whose original summary reads:  </p>
<p>  <i>What do John and Sherlock do when medication side-effects leave Sherlock with extremely sensitive follicles and a desire to experiment? What do you think they do? Have a sort of remote control sex of course...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Raising [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hair Raising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981300) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Cover art by Laura McEwan. Original photo by [liquidnight, via Creative Commons licensing](http://www.flickr.com/photos/liquidnight/7370736706/)

 

### Download

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352014021515.zip) | 01:03:15 | 58.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352014021516.zip) | 01:03:15 | 7.5 MB


End file.
